The Tale of Lilith Nachttoter
by lost in the nothingness
Summary: Basically a story about vampires and demons. its not very good but its a work in progress
1. Reading Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any vampires... yes this story is a bit mucked up but hey it's a work in progress.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Thoughts are cold. She could read them as she sat outside in the rain watching the two of them through the Bay windows. Like her master, Lilith loathed the men she was watching. After all, Lilith was a Vengeance Demon, isn't that what she was suppose to do?  
  
Her long black hair drifted over her face as tiny needles of ice began to mix in with the rain. It drenched her hair so much that it covered her bright emerald eyes. She quickly lost sight of her two victims. She brushed her hair back out of her face, but when she returned to stalking her victims, they had left.  
  
Lilith quickly looked closer just in case she had missed something and they had just moved to a different part of the room. Something moved behind her. She quickly moved herself around to the source of the movement.  
  
'A cat, Worthless feline. Remember me? I am your predecessor. ' She muttered to herself. 'Stupid how you felines don't evolve.' She finished. The ground began to slightly tremble. A painful bright light began to show it's self . Lilith began to cover her eyes. Then after a few small seconds, it was over. Lilith looked up.  
  
Standing where the Cat had been was a tall man. He was very handsome; he had small black eyes and a head of black curls. He was wearing a long black trench coat. He looked at Lilith with a sly glint in his eye.  
  
'Sorry, Did I evolve to quickly for you?' he said with a slight accent on his tongue. Lilith was scared she didn't know where this man came from. She quickly threw her hands in front of her and tried to vanquish him. But her spell had no effect on him. 'Woah. I was told you were feisty Lilith Nachttoter, but for a Vengeance Demon your way over the line.' He finished.  
  
'What are you talking about? Who sent you? What are you? How do you know my name?' She asked still with her hands out in front of her, she was running through the pages of spells in her head to see if she could think of anything powerful enough for this being, not that she knew exactly what he was.  
  
'I'm Neontoter Lidérc. I am a Vampire, I have been sent to help you with your quest.' He said.  
  
'Quest? What quest? Wait a second, I am a vengeance demon, I don't need help vanquishing my masters enemies. I am a professional. Thank you very much for your time but you may leave!' Lilith Said. Neo spread a cruel smile on his face.  
  
'If your such a professional, then where have your subjects gone to?' He asked  
  
'Well... I don't... uh... I've... uh... temporarily missed placed them that's all!' she said.  
  
'Right. Well Lillie, I was sent to help you and I can only do that with your permission. Come to the graveyard when you've decided that you need me. My tomb is always open, well for lovely Teenage Demoness's like you anyway Lily.' He said  
  
'I'm not a teenager, as a matter of fact I am 127 years old next Tuesday, You can't judge a book, or in this case a demoness, by its cover, or her appearance.' She said.  
  
'Ok Lillie, you know where to find me, drop round for as bit of one on one sometime will you? I'll make you some week-a-bix mixed with blood, it's really good. Oh by the way, I already took care of your subjects for you... you'll find them in the kitchen, Vegetarians, no substance to their blood. See you later Angel girl.' He said as he began to walk away.  
  
'I'm a demon... A DEMON!' She shouted after him.  
  
This was true, Lilith or Lillie as most called her, was no angel, she was far from one, she was a demon, a vengeance demon to be precieced. She had not always been a demon however. Her father was a Demon also. Her mother killed him when she found out.  
  
Extremely strange things would happen when her Boyfriend was angry at someone, but she never worried too much about that as who ever it was would not be living for much longer after the time of disturbance. Lillie looked about the age of 17 years, her boyfriend was mortal and had been killed not so long ago by another demon when he got in the way of someone else's demon/vampire fight.  
  
Lillie stood there angry with what Neo had just done, she was in no way incited by this vampire, Vampires and Demons don't get on and while the Belt had decided Lillie needed a Vampire as assistance, was beyond her. The Belt was a group of Demons, witches, Vampires, Wizards and Angels who worked together to help each member of their own kind get along with each other in working days (or nights) and in normal free time.  
  
Lillie had only had a Partner once that was an Angel by the name of David who was sent to make sure that she stopped vanquishing anyone who came across her path after her boyfriend had been killed. She had done that on numerous occasions that week and the belt got quite fed up with her.  
  
David was soon sent to someone who needed him more than Lillie. Lillie hated David, Angels and Demons never get on. Angels are more powerful than demons which is why they are the law enforcers of The Realm world, or the non existent world as the humans called it. They were the strongest and the most patient, most wise and all together happiest. It sickened Lillie to the pit of her stomach.  
  
Lillie Made her way to the graveyard to ask this vampire just who he thought he was. She looked through the trees and then crept to one of the nearest tombs hoping that this would be his sanctuary. Lillie didn't mix with the thought of creeping around a graveyard at night, it sent shivers up her spine. She looked through the entrance to the tomb and wondered where to enter.  
  
'And what do we have here?' A voice said that made Lillie jump. She flew herself around to see Neo smiling at her gleefully.  
  
'Well thankyou so much for scaring the living daylights our of me.' She said angrily  
  
'Well now that they're out of you will they come to me? I haven't had anything living in my skin for a while.' He joked  
  
'You, my dear Vampire, are an Idiot.' She said  
  
'And you, my dear Angel, are here why?' He asked  
  
'Firstly I'm a Vengeance Demon, Secondly, I'm here to ask you who the hell you think you are?' she asked rather offended at the Angel comment.  
  
'Well, I think I'm Neontoter Lidérc, well I was last time I checked anyway, which was about 100 years ago when I went back to England and looked at my headstone. Well actually my name on that was Joseph Rider or some stupid Mortal name and when I was christened a Vampire I Got the Name Neontoter Lidérc. Means Realistic Dread... suits me don't you think?' He asked. Lillith Smirked. 'And what exactly Does Lilith Nachttoter mean?' he asked  
  
'I don't know.' She answered quickly ' Well Lillith means complex and Nochttoter means night killer. That's why I meanly go after subjects at night.' She said  
  
'Complex night killer... hmm interesting. Does it really portray the way you behiave?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. I'm sure you're a better judge of character." She said.  
  
"sarcasm I'm sure." He said.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked. He looked at her. His black eyes drilled into her as if they were searching for something she was hiding. She quickly looked away.  
  
"I, if it is any of your business, am 272 years old, too old for you. Your next question is how old was I when I died isn't it? I was but 20 years of age on the day of my passing." He said.  
  
"How did you know my next question?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Sometimes I can read peoples thoughts, it's a still I've been working on since my passing. My Mother was a witch, She taught me a few tricks. However after telling you that, I don't think I will be able to read your thoughts anymore, You having the same talent only strong, are able to stop me from getting into your mind. So I shall have to ask you questions now. Don't you use your powers like that?" He finished  
  
"I don't like reading people thoughts unless I have to." She said shutting herself off and buttoning up her coat.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked  
  
"I'm dead, I cannot feel hot or cold." She finished  
  
"How old were you when you passed?" He asked  
  
"How old do I look?" She said back putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
"You must have been young. How did you cross over?" He asked  
  
"my mother killed me, With a bread knife when I was 16, she got a shock when I woke up a few hours later with a bread knife through my heart, I pulled it out went up stairs grabbed a few things then went where the belt told me to go." She said  
  
"Crossing overs getting easier. I was dead for a week and I had to climb out of my own grave. Your mother killed you with a bread knife? Care to show me the scar?" He said.  
  
"Considering its placing not really." She finished. "How did you die?"  
  
"Axe, One in the head, one in the chest." He started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a large triangular shaped scar on his chest.  
  
"Did you have to pull it out?" I aksed  
  
"cant really remember, I was dying. What about your bread knife?"  
  
"Yeah, most pain I've ever been in."  
  
"that's right, Demons can feel pain. That's the good thing about being a Vampire, no pian."  
  
"No pain no glory 


	2. Crawling back

"why did you really come?" He asked. Lillie looked up at him, his eyes were scanning her again.

"you cant search me, I've blocked your power." She said as she looked out into the graveyard.

"I think we are going to have fun together." He said. She looked back at him, with an emotionless expression on her face.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked

"I know some things." He said slyly. He looked her up and down. "care to come inside?" He said. She hesitated. She still wasn't entirely sure who this Man was.

" I don't think so." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"are u scared I'm going to bite you? I don't bite Demons…. Hard." He said.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. I have to be getting back to work." She said

"Alright. If you say so. " He said with a long sigh. He put his hands in his pockets. And looked directly at her.

"Well, I suppose I should be going then." She said.

"Suppose u should. Have a good night." He said. Lilith didn't say anything, she just turned on her heals and walked out into the moonlight.

When Lilith Finally returned home to the old castle ruins, she through herself down onto her mattress and started to allow herself to drift away with her thoughts.

"I've been looking for you." A cool voice said. Lilith jumped up as she heard the voice. She was amazed, no she was more than amazed; she was shocked.

"Michael?" She asked weakly.

"I'm not Michael Brady anymore Lillie, just as your not Lillie May anymore." He said as he moved closer to her slowly.

"How?" she asked, a tear began to form in her eye. He looked different, but still the same.

"Surprise! I'm a Vampire now!" he said. She stood there holding back the tears. "You don't look too happy to see me?"

"I thought you were dead, Really dead." She said. He walked over to her slowly and started playing with her hair in the candlelight.

"I am dead, just like you, just like every vampire and demon in this world." He said quietly. He looked at her then smiled slightly and moved away.

"I'm Michael du Coudray now, or maybe you've heard of me by my other name, Gawain of Delhi." He said. Lilith Gasped and took a small step back.

"You? Your Gawain of Delhi?" she asked

"Don't look so shocked my princess, I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised, I just…. How?" She asked still very shocked. He paused and just looked at her.

"I missed you, but being a vampire is so much more fun than being mortal." He said as he looked at her, like searching her for something. She was in Shock, This Vampire that stood in front of her, was the boy she thought had died in vampire fight about 27 years ago, and now, he was one of the most feared vampires in the world. He was known for torturing mortals in India and killing anyone or anything that crossed his path. In India this name strikes fear into the hearts of mortals. How did he get so powerful so fast?

"I missed you more than you could imagine." She said weakly. He moved close to her and kissed her cheek then he stepped back.

"I've come for you, I want you to come live forever with me by your side. I've got a nice old castle in Germany that we can live in." He said. She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her feet. He noticed this and took her hands, still she looked anywhere but at him. "If you don't like Germany I can get one anywhere you want? Do u want a house in France? Spain?" He asked.

She smiled at looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Germany is fine, its just, I have a new watcher. I haven't been handling things well since your death. I went around vanquishing all the people you said u didn't like, even some that just annoyed you slightly, got me into a lot of trouble with The Belt." She said staring at his hands that were holding hers. She still couldn't believe that this was him. That he was actually here with her, holding her hands.

"An angel?" He asked through gritted teeth, his eyes flickered red for a second as She looked up at him.

"No, A vampire. I've had an angel before, but I got rid of him somehow." She said. I missed you, don't ever die on me again!" She said. He stood there expressionless, staring at her hand; he moved it up and kissed it.

"I wont." He whispered. He let go of her hands and walked around the room. "tell me about this Vampire, Who is he?" He finished.

"I don't really know I only met him today, He's also an animagus." She said.

"An Animagus as well? What does he transform into?" He asked.

"a black cat." She said. He threw himself around to look at me with a large smile on his face.

"A Black cat? A feline? A Cat my love?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, why?"

"I find that rather amusing, Cats are weak animals." He laughed. "What is his name?" He asked still laughing.

"Neontoter Lidérc." She said. His laughing stopped. And He quickly walked over to her.

"did u just say Neontoter Lidérc?" He asked. She nodded. "He is feared, where I come from, feared more than I." He whispered. Lillie stared at him.

"Why? He seemed harmless." She whispered.

"he has unspeakable powers, It is said that he has crossed over and is now working with The belt, But I highly doubt it." He said. "I'm worried for your safety. " He said as he took her hand.

"My safety is worth none of your worry." She said" I can look after myself."

"I shall stay with you, but not in this ghastly place, its too open, too exposed, we shall find a crypt in which we shall live while you perform your duties to the belt, then we shall leave." He said, "Gather your things, we shall leave as soon as bloody possible." He finished.

"But Mikey, I like it here." She complained. He kissed her.

"I cant live with you here my angel, the sun during the day will surely kill me, you may not turn into a bloody pile of dust during the day but I bloody would. Please Princess? For me?" He asked she looked at him, just overwhelmed with the fact that he was standing in front of her, She had missed him so much, he was all that consumed her, he plagued her thoughts and invaded her dreams at night, she couldn't reject him.

"Ok, I would die a million deaths if I had to be separated from you again, I shall gather my belongings." She said She moved away from him and took hold of a small bag and started filling it with clothes while he continued talking.

"There is a place here, I am told, an old crypt, large enough to house several demons or vampires. Do you know of it?" He asked

"Yes, I know beings that live there." She replied.

"Good, that is where we shall live for the time being. Surely we'll get the big room, no problem, why with my people skills, who could reject us?" He asked with a laugh. She smiled at him as she grabbed a few of her last possessions. "You shall be worshiped my love. I will not let anyone disrespect you in anyway, You Belong with me now so you shall get respect, the same respect I receive." He finished.

"I do not wish to be worshiped Mikey, I am no idol." She said weakly.

"You are to me, I shall worship you, and others will fear you." He said.

"Why shall others fear me?" She asked slightly confused.

"Because you belong to me." He said with a sly smile. She threw her bag over her shoulder. He looked at her. "Are you done?" he questioned. She nodded. "Lets go."

The air was crisp and cold as it swept across her face. The moon was bright and lit the path for her feet. She had come down this path many times before, it was the way to the old Graves, the tombs now empty. Many Zombies, Demons and Vampires had been killed in this place; the dust still lay around thick in the air as a small reminder of what the slayer had once done. There had not been a slayer in these parts for some time now, the last, the greatest this town had seen, mysteriously disappeared. Some say that She was taken; others say that she gave up and left town, but someone knew what actually happened to her.

The dew law thickly on the ground as they made their way to the crypt entrance, but when they came to the door, it had been locked. A large solid looking brass padlock was holding the door securely locked. Michael looked around.

"You sure this is the place?" He asked

"Positive." She replied. He looked around and started walking over to another crypt entrance and picked up a large shovel. He walked back over to her.

"Stand back." He said. She stepped back and with one fast movement he had smashed the lock. "Hmm wasn't so hard." He said to himself. He threw the shovel back on the ground behind him and opened the crypt gate. "Ladies first." He said as he held the gate open for her to enter. She walked inside and looked around. He followed her with his eyes glowing in the darkness." Have you mastered your flame spells yet?" he asked." of course you have, it's been 25 years." he finished.

"27." She said she then picked up an extinguished torch off the stone floor and looked at it for a few seconds. It ignited. "Here you are." She said as she handed it to him.

"Your rather handy to have around aren't you?" He said. He smiled at her then started walking down a flight of stairs. The further down they walked the darker and more cold it got, there was no one insight, apart from the odd rat there wad nothing. "Are you sure this is the place?" He whispered to her.

"I'm certain, I've been here a lot of times, of course there were never any locks on the gate and there were always ignited torches around so this does strike me as odd." She said as she took hold of his hand. He stopped and looked at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Is miss Lillie scared?" He laughed. She smiled. He continued to walk. Lillie's Eyes stumbled upon something on the walls in front of her. She stepped in front of Michael and stopped him. "what is it?" He said. She hushed him. "what do your eyes see?" he whispered. She squinted at the wall at the end of the corridor.

"There are Inscriptions, On the far wall." She said. "I cannot make them out from here." She finished.

"Lets go have a look then, shall we!" He said. He joked about this as if she were playing a game, a game which purpose was to see if she could make him afraid. Then she heard something, but it was not a sound that her ears could hear, it was the sound of someone's thoughts.

"Michael!" She grabbed his arm as he was about to walk towards the far wall. "wait, we are not alone in this place. I hear someone." She whispered.

"I don't, come on lets go read this wall." He said as He tried to tear himself away from her grip. She tightened her hand around his forearm.

"Michael, please." She whispered. "My powers are greater than your own and if you dear to be stubborn I will vanquish your stubborn behind straight back to hell." She said. He stared at her rather shocked.

"I could bite you for that." He whispered after a short while.

"but you wouldn't." She said as she looked around. " I cant hear his thoughts anymore, maybe he's aware of who you are and has moved on. His mind was too clouded to read." She said. "it is safe now." She finished. She walked over to the far wall and held the torch up to read the inscription. "damn, its in some sort of gorgon, I cant read it." She said.

"I can." Michael said as he walked over behind her. He read for a while making a few interested noises as he did so. "well that was interesting." He said. She waited for him to continue but he did not.

"what does it say?" She pushed on.

"The year of the prophecy is upon us, The dead will go to the place of the living, The living will go to the place of the dead. He has risen, he has come, may all who live, be all who suffer." He said in a rather matter of fact way.

"does that not bother you?" She asked. He turned with a rather screwed up face, she looked at him wondering what he was getting at.

"well it would bother me, if I were living. But since I'm not… meh." He finished

"Michael dear there is a reason why they call us the living dead dear, We ARE living dead…. Which means we are alive, we are living dead!" She shouted

he rushed over to hush her.

"living dear yes but what about the dead part?" Michael said.

"It doesn't matter, lets just forget about it anyway, we'll find a way to figure out what this means later."

"couldn't have thought of a better plan personally." He said as he turned to walk down yet another flight of stairs. He turned back to look if Lillie was following him. She was still standing looking at the inscription. "Lillie?" he called. She stayed in the same place. "Lillie what is it?" he said as he slowly climbed the stairs again."

"The inscription," She began.

"what about it?" he asked as he almost had made it to the top of the stairs.

"Its bleeding." She said. He ran up to her and looked at what she was looking at. "we must leave this place." She said. Still staring at the blood streaming down the wall. More blood began to flow. "we must leave NOW!" she screamed as the wall broke through and a large river of blood came pouring out. They began to run up the flights of stairs always one step above the rising dead river. "Hurry Michael!" she screamed.

"Don't suppose we could stop for a drink?" He asked. As he continued running. She screamed as the roof began to cave. "I'll take that as a No then." He shouted. They finally reached the outer gate and pushed there way through, The blood finally stopped. It s like it was a spell, a spell that kept the blood in the crypt. Not a drop left the crypt. They both lay on the grass and caught their breath in the moonlight. "is there anywhere else we can go?"

"we don't have much time, It'll be morning soon." She said. She stood up and helped Michael back on his feet. "There's only one place, He has to help me, He's my watcher." She said.

It was almost sunrise when Lillie and Michael reached Neo's tomb. Michael had been muttering the whole journey there about how much he objected to staying with him. She helped him to climb down the ladder into the tomb.

"well well well. What do we have here?" Neo said as he appeared behind us. "I thought I heard something moving up there. Who's this?" he asked as he pointed to Michael who had my jacket over his head to protect him from the new born sun in the sky. Michael removed it once the trapdoor had been closed. Neo looked shocked. Extremely shocked. "Well, Gawain of Delhi, in my tomb, fancy that, never thought that would actually happen." He said still slightly intent with his words.

"Liderc." Michael said. "long time no see." He finished.

"can we stay Neo?" Lillie asked. Neo looked a bit shocked at this as well. "Michael is my partner, he came back to me today and my place isn't vampire friendly." She finished.

"I'm your watcher miss Lillie, You are welcome in my house anytime." Neo said. Michael looked around.

"House? You call this a house?" he said under his breath. Neo looked at him. Michael smiled and quickly added another comment as if to make up for it. "I like what you've done with the place, really, great indoor, outdoor flow." He said.

"Lord Du Couldrey, is also welcome." Neo said through gritted teeth.


End file.
